papermoon
by Xinyii xo
Summary: AU They weren't supposed to meet. She wasn't supposed to know. They weren't supposed to feel this way for each other. Chapter 2: "Carly would rather die than have Jack Atlas see her naked." Scoopshipping, one-sided Careshipping -DISCONTINUED-
1. Like an empty book

_**papermoon…**_

_...take in the false moonlight…_

_**x:x:x:x:x**_

_She wasn't supposed to know…_

_… about them…_

_-xxx-_

_**o1.**_

_**Like an empty book.**_

_-xxx-_

Carly zoomed through the busy streets with incredible speed on her bright yellow bike. Her heart beating fast, excited for that job interview she landed. If she didn't mess up, and everything went as smoothly as that pleasant dream she had last night, she would be the happiest person in the world.

This was her third interview, this week. The past two were a total fail; the first one, she over slept and showed up late. The second one, she made sure to wake up early, but she showed up at the wrong building, much to her dismay, and didn't realize she was in the wrong building until much later. When she found the right office building, she didn't have a chance to explain herself for her tardiness.

But this time, this time, there was no room for failure, she made sure of it. Carly had set up her alarm clock an entire hour earlier than her usual wake up time. She had looked up the address online and even tried following the directions prior to today, to see if she was able to follow them without becoming helplessly lost. Carly had even gone as far as to creating flash cards stating appropriate answers she would use during the interview to study.

Yes, nothing could go wrong.

Because she, Carly Nagisa, was one hundred percent prepared.

Carly slowed down. She heard something. It was her stomach, crying for food, begging her to stop and to get something to eat. Now that she thought about it, she had been so busy preparing for her interview running all over her small house getting ready, she had completely forgot to eat something for breakfast. She glanced at her watch, which read "11:15".

Carly had five minutes before the interview started. From where she currently was, it would only take about a couple minutes to get there. She could stop for a minute or two and have a quick breakfast.

Carly pressed down the brakes on her handlebar on the corner of the street where a food cart was parked, selling freshly baked bread. Carly inhaled the heavenly smell of the baked goods and ordered and paid for a small sized melon bread.

Everything was going well. So well, until something happened.

A dark black car was coming down the road and made a sharp turn without slowing down, hitting the only thing that was sticking helplessly out into the road.

Carly's bike.

The poor bike didn't stand a chance against the speeding monster. Carly stared at her now broken, crushed bike, horrified. And when things were going so well.

Keyword: _were_.

"H-he-hey!" Carly called out. She pointed at the driver from the outside. "Who do you think you are; speeding and running over someone's property like that?!" she challenged. Carly heard the driver open the door and smoothly stepped out. Her face went pale. Her hand that was originally directed at him, started to droop back her side, and she fell small.

He looked over at her with the coldest and cruelest glare he could muster up. Carly took a glance and didn't dare take another look. She felt like such a fool, saying such daring words like that to him. It was like he was born with a scowl, his eyebrows forever knitted in that position. He was obviously peeved.

The man had flawless blond hair that was spiked from behind, along with two longer strands that hung down to pass his chest, a set of perfect violet gem like eyes and a handsome face, wearing a plain white shirt that when snuggly over his well built body, Carly noted, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was supposed to be mad, and somewhat scared, of the man who was approaching her, not drooling over how attractive and handsome he was.

He looked at Carly's now busted bike with a disgusted frown. He then looked up at Carly with fierce eyes. "I did you a favor. Now you don't have to be seen riding that thing all over the streets."

"My bike is not trash"

"Now it is." He answered coolly before getting back into his expensive-looking car. He fastened his seat belt and gripped the gear shift. Carly frowned. She mustered all the courage she had and pulled the door to the passenger's seat open and plopped down besides the blond hair man. He looked over at her with that annoyed expression like she was a bug that needed to be squished. "What the hell? Get out."

Carly pulled the seat belt over her body and fastened it, getting comfortable. His scowl deepened. "Leave! I'm not going to be driving a little kid around. Get. Out."

"Please drive me over to 'Japan Times Co.' now."

He frowned. "I'm not taking orders from a kid."

She ignored the kid comment. "I n-need to head over that right now! I have a job interview scheduled at ten thirty. You just destroyed my only way of getting there and it's already—" Carly screamed when she looked over at the time, bringing her hands to her face. He jumped, stunned by her sudden outburst. The clock read '11:19'

Carly reached over to the man's arm and shook him violently. He didn't feel comfortable being shaken with such force. "Drive, drive, drive!!" she commanded.

"I refuse!" he shouted in her ear, she released his arm. "Can't you take the train or some other commoner's transportation?"

"I can't!" she cried. "I left my bus pass at home. My car crashed last time when I forgot to put on the parking brake and it slid down a hill and I don't have enough money to buy another! And I just spent the last of the money I brought with me on that bread!"

He stared at the girl, amazed. Was she an idiot, or what? She grabbed his arm again.

_Again?! _He thought angrily.

"Please! If you would just drive me there and back, you'll never see or hear from me again, and –"

He waved his free hand in his face, signaling the glasses-wearing girl to stop her talking. "All right, all right, I'll drive you to your stupid job interview. Just please, shut. Up." Carly flashed a smile at him. "Thank you!"

"Whatever, you're just lucky I didn't call the cops on you."

_-xxx-_

"My life is ruineeddd~~!!" Carly cried for the umpteenth time that morning. The man beside her gripped the striving wheel tighter, his knuckles turning whiter and whiter, the expression on his face darkened. He was trying to concentrate on the road and her worthless whining wasn't helping him one bit.

"So you didn't make it in time, just go find another job."

"I was late because you just _had_ to run your ultra cool expensive car into my poor bike."

"Just be glad you don't have to be seen with that bike anymore."

"I loved that bike!"

It was official; he had just met the strangest girl ever.

"Oh yea! I haven't introduced myself yet!" Personally, he didn't care what her name was. "My name is Carly Nagisa! What's your name, mister?"

"Jack Atlas."

"Jack Atlas?" she repeated, testing his name on her tongue. "What a strange name." she thought out loud.

"My name is strange? In all my life, I have never heard of a girl called Carly Nagisa!"

Carly giggled. "I was just kidding."

"Shut up" she smiled. Carly suddenly felt the car stopped. She looked over at Jack, puzzled.

"This isn't my house."

_Way to point out the obvious._ "I have to go somewhere, just stay here and _try_ to be quiet."

Carly looked over to the driver's window and saw a lady around her age standing in front of a newly opened café. She had beautiful short blue hair. It had a sense of messiness to it, but also maintaining elegance and beauty. She wore a simple white blouse with a plain navy blue pencil skirt. On her feet she wore elegant dark navy heels to match her skirt.

_She's beautiful._ Carly stared. She looked like those princesses right out of those fairytale books Carly read when she was little.

Carly had been so absorbed in that lady's beauty, she didn't realize when Jack had turned off the car and locked her inside. She looked for Jack from the car window and saw him approach the blue hair lady.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Carly asked to no one. She laughed at her own foolishness. "No, there's no possible way for a guy as rude as him to have a girlfriend as pretty as her."

_-xxx-_

She looked over and recognized that black car. Her date stepped outside and she ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Atlas-sama!"

"Hey," he answered back casually. They started walking into the café. Mikage looked down at their hands that were barely touching. It has been at least two months since they started dating and that familiar gap between their hands had remained the same. She wanted to close the gap, for her slim hands to intertwine with his strong hands. But like last time, he bushed her hand aside.

Mikage looked back at Jack's car, noticing a figure moving around. She looked over to Jack who happened to notice the same thing. She saw him frown annoyingly.

"Who's that girl in you car?" she asked, trying to hide that fact that she was feeling a bit insecure and mad.

"It's nothing. Pay no attention to it." Mikage frowned. Just like what happened with her trying to hold his hand, he just brushed it aside.

_-xxx-_

Carly had fallen asleep since she didn't get much sleep from last night, feeling all anxious and nervous for that job interview that never happened. She awoke from her slumber after hearing something being unlocked and the door clicked open. She looked over and saw Jack sit down in the driver's seat and shove the keys inside the car.

"How was the date, Jack?" Carly asked. She had figured out who the girl was after seeing her hug him like that; she was obviously his girlfriend. He looked at her.

"It's none of your business," he answered.

Carly noticed that Jack seemed upset over something. He wasn't this mad and annoyed when he left her in the car. She knew that he wasn't the type of person to talk about his feelings; he was more of a person who liked to keep his personal life to himself. She decided to play it safe and to just drop the conversation, pretend as if they hadn't said a word since he returned.

She stumped lazily in her seat; a bored look plastered on her face. From the café to her place would take about forty-five minutes, forty-five minutes in complete silence. All that was heard was the engine of his car. Carly let her eyes travel around the car. It was fairly neat with that pleasant new car smell. Her eyes spotted a crumbled paper near her foot and she reached down and picked it up, unraveling it.

Jack looked over. "Hey! Don't touch that!"

Carly's curious eyes scanned the paper, ignoring Jack's orders. It was a news article. The first thing that caught her eyes was the large bold red headline: _**A New Deadly Gang Appears! The Dark Signers!!**_

She stared in confusion. "… Dark Signers…?"_ What are they?_

Jack reached over and roughly grabbed the article from her hands, throwing it to the floor of his car.

"Jack…" she began. "What are they?"

Silence.

Carly bit her lip: how was she going to make Jack explain to her who the Dark Signers are? She really wanted to know who they were. She didn't have enough time to even read the first line of the article because Jack swiftly grabbed it out of her hands.

She leaned over to the side, away from Jack, placing her hand to her face, wondering…

_Ah! That's it!_

Carly laid back in her seat smugly, crossing her arms behind her head in a casual manner. "I wonder if I should go find this so-called gang called the Dark Signers and join them. It sure sounds like a lot of fun!! I mean, it's not like I have anything to do during the course of the day because I wasn't able to nail that interview because a _certain _careless driver rammed their car into my only transportation." She said eyeing Jack. "And when I become part of their group, we can all become the best of friends! And—!"

"Are you stupid?!" Jack shouted. Carly turned to the side, hiding her smile. _Success~!_. "Or do you _want _to die? The Dark Signers are _not_ a gang you would want to mess or get involved with!"

She turned back to face him. "What's so bad about them?"

"They are a newly formed gang that basically target rich, important figures; such as leaders, CEOs, or heirs to a large business or companies and kill them."

Carly went pale. "W-why would they do something like that?"

"To make people suffer. If they take out big figures that have a big influence over many other smaller companies, those companies would have a problem with money and keeping their business. The Dark Signers would then help them for a fee."

"So, ultimately, the goal is money." Jack nodded.

_-xxx-_

"Thank you so much for dropping me off, Jack."

"Whatever."

Carly smiled then waved to him. "Bye!"

He drove away from her quiet neighborhood, heading back to his apartment hoping to relax after a crazy day like this.

—

Jack drove into the apartment parking lot and turned off the car engine, slamming the car door after he got up and headed inside. Once he entered, he noticed something off. The lobby that was usually pleasant and neat, seemed a bit messy and out of place. Jack immediately realized that something happened here while he was gone for the day. He walked to a lady getting ready to head out the door.

He shook her shoulder. "Excuse me; I would like to know what happened here."

She turned to him. "Atlas-sama! Oh it was horrible," she cried, recognizing him from her floor. "There was a group of terrifying looking people dressed in dark clothing with strange markings on them who entered the apartment, as if they were looking for something, but luckily an on-looker outside were able to identify them and called the police but they didn't come in time and the people escaped."

Jack immediately concluded that said people were the Dark Signers.

"Do you know what they were looking for?"

She avoided Jack's gaze for a second, then looked back at him. He noticed fear in her eyes.

"Y-you…" she whispered. He looked at her shocked, not wanting to believe her words. Was he their next target? Innocent lives were at stake today because of him. He could've come home with no one left in the apartment. They were just lucky that someone had spotted the suspicious looking people and called the police scared off the Dark Signers.

"It's probably because of your parents…"

Jack stormed away; he didn't want to hear anymore. The woman stared at his back with worried eyes. "What are you going to do, Atlas-sama?". He gruffly pushed the elevator button.

"Away from here," he stepped in when the doors opened up. He needed to get away; somewhere far from where he was, a place were he could hide until it was safe to return. Jack wasn't going let his life be taken away by a bunch of bastards who took so many already. He was going to be sure he was not going to become another one of their unfortunate victims.

The elevator dinged, the doors smoothly slid out. Jack walked out and headed towards his apartment room. He jabbed the keys in and unlocked the door. Once he was in, he slammed the door closed. He walked to his room, without bothering to take off his shoes, and started to grab random clothes, whatever he could get his hands on; taking necessary belongings, cramming it all into a small backpack. Jack zipped the bag up then headed out the front door with his destination in mind.

—

Carly sat her desk bored. From the time when she was dropped off by Jack, to now, she did absolutely nothing. She just spent her time on her laptop. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what she even doing on it because her mind was on something else.

Jack Atlas.

She disliked it. Why did her mind seem to be focused on only him? Sure, he was absolutely handsome and had an adorable voice that made her heart melt every time he would talk. But he was rude, probably the rudest person she ever met.

But still…

_But nothing!_ She thought.

"But… it would nice to see him again…" she said, but then sighed. "No way, that's probably the last time I'll ever see that guy again…" Carly stretched then yawned. Even though she took a small nap in Jack's car, she was feeling unusually tired. She pushed her awkward glasses up, rubbing her weary eyes.

"Maybe I should just go to bed…" she yawned once again, dragging her heavy feet to the bathroom. She smiled, how nice would it be to finally rest her exhausted body on her comfy mattress and to place her head on those fresh clean pillows. A sudden loud knock entered Carly's ears and interrupted her delightful thoughts. She ignored it, thinking that there couldn't possibly be anyone who would want to see her at this time. She continued her way to the bathroom until another knock surfaced.

She frowned. Carly walked to the front door, turning the knock and pulled the door wide open. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Carly's frown disappeared, quickly replaced with fear and regret once she realized who was at the door. The person in front of her smirked once he saw her expression change.

And just when she thought that the morning would be the last time she would ever see that man.

"J-J-Ja-Jack?!" she screamed, blushing. "W-wh-what are you d-doing here?!" she stuttered, shocked since he was the last person she expected to be at her front door at night. Her face continued to turn red.

He didn't even answer her question and calmly entered her home without permission.

"I need to stay here for a while."

Carly ignored the joyful feeling she felt inside. "H-h-he-here?!" Carly was definitely not used to having a male stay at her house. "What happened to your apartment?"

Jack dropped his bag to the floor and sat in the couch contently. "Dark Signers were there earlier."

Carly flinched. "D-da-dark S-signers? You mean those people you talked about this morning??"

Jack nodded. "They were after me. So for the time being, let me stay here for a while."

"What about your girlfriend? Why can't you stay at her place?" Carly asked, curious.

Carly noticed Jack's face darkened. "Mikage's place is close to where I live. You should be thankful that I even considered this dump as an option."

"Well excuse me for not living in a high class apartment like you do." She mumbled to herself.

_Wait! If I let him stay… maybe I can get him to tell me more about the Dark Signers, since there's not much information about them. Then I can write an entire article about them, then show up at 'Japan Times Co.' showing them my wonderful article and there's no denying that I, Carly Nagisa, will get the front page story~!! Perfect!_

"Okay! You can stay" Carly smiled. "You can stay in my room, I'll sleep in the living room…" _Since I have no other rooms…_ she continued. _It'll be kind of rude to make him sleep in an uncomfortable place like the bathroom or living room._

"My room is the room down the hallway. The bathroom is the first door you see in the hallway," Carly informed her guest. She watched Jack head down the hallway she directed him to.

_Now… how do I make him talk?_

_-xxx-_

Carly tossed and turned on her couch, bringing the blankets over her head, leaving her feet out in the open. She bent her knees so her feet were covered by the blanket again.

Everything was quiet until something went off.

Carly groaned, putting her head under the pillow so she couldn't hear the noise. It didn't work. She turned to the source of the noise and frowned.

It was a cell phone. She didn't own a fancy red one like the one that was frantically going off. It was probably Jack's. Why he left it on the living room table, she didn't know. She reached over with the blanket still draped over her body. Carly flipped it open and spoke into the speaker.

"… hello…?" Carly answered weakly. She waited for a response, feeling nervous that she picked up Jack's phone. When she heard nothing on the other side, Carly thought about hanging up and then tell Jack that someone called him later.

"_**Who is this? Where's Atlas-sama?"**_

Carly's eyes went wide when she heard a response. "Um… he's—"

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the phone away from Carly. "What is it?"

"Jack…" Carly looked up at the male.

"_**Atlas-sama!!"**_ Carly flinched at the sudden loud volume. She saw the same reaction on Jack's face. _**"Thank goodness! I was so worried when you didn't pick up your phone at your apartment!!"**_

_Is it his girlfriend, Mikage-san?_

"Yea, I'm fine," Carly heard Jack say in an annoyed tone.

Carly headed to the bathroom, feeling rude if she stayed any longer, listening to their conversation. But Jack already hung up before she left. Carly noticed Jack's dark expression after his conversation with Mikage. She struggled to try to think of a way to start a conversation. The dark and heavy atmosphere was suffocating her.

"_A-ano_… J-jack, what would you l-like for breakfast?" She asked nervously.

He sat down on the couch, looking out the window. "I don't care."

_Fail~_

Carly walked to the kitchen that was connected to the living room and turned on the stove, placing a pan on it then added oil to it. Carly frowned. She didn't want Jack to continue being angry. She wanted to lift his spirits, if that was even possible.

"One time, I went out without telling anything to my parents…" she started, staring blankly at the pan. "When I came back, they were so mad. I didn't understand why. I just thought they were being unfair."

Jack continued looking out the window.

"I eventually understood their feelings, feeling guilty that I had made them worry so much. They worried because they loved me. And after that, every time I would go out, I would tell them beforehand so they knew about my whereabouts."

Carly turned to Jack. "Do you understand?" she questioned calmly. "Mikage-san was just worried about your well-being since you didn't tell her anything…"

Jack looked at her. "So you're saying that it's my fault." He said in a dark tone.

Carly's face went pale. _Shoot…_ Carly spun around to face Jack. "N-no! That's not what I'm saying at all!!" she said frantically, trying to make him understand. She didn't want Jack to get madder. "W-what I mean is—!"

Jack interrupted her. "C-carly!" He clicked his tongue in frustration. "You idiot… behind you!"

"Eh?" Carly turned around and screamed once she saw what Jack was warning her about. The oil she had put in the pan earlier had caught on fire because she had turned the stove on such high heat. Even though she knew she had to do something to put out the fire, she just stared, baffled on what to do. Luckily, Jack came over with the fire extinguisher, putting out the small fire.

"Jeez, how do you even manage on your own?" Jack huffed, tossing the fire extinguisher aside.

"Thank you…"

Jack turned away. "Thanks to your accident, I've lost all the little respect I had for you"

"E-ehh?!" Carly cried. "S-sorry…" _Ahh! How can I be so stupid to have let that happen? And in front of Jack!!_ She cried in her mind. Carly turned to the stove and started to clean up the mess, wiping up the stove with a blank expression, embarrassed of her slip-up just now. _He probably thinks that I'm just a ditzy klutz who knows nothing but how to fall flat on her face. _By now, she felt like crying over her foolishness. _Baka! Baka baka baka!!_

"What were you saying before?"

Carly snapped back to reality. She continued scrubbing the mess. "W-what—, basically what I mean is… that you need two people for love…" She felt a sudden unwanted ache in her heart once those words came out. Jack walked to her and patted her head lightly. Carly jumped, surprised. She flushed.

"You're right," he turned to her, lightly smirking.

_B-bmp._

Carly placed her hand over her heart, appalled at what just happened. She had felt her heart race after seeing that smirk appear on Jack's face.

_W-w… why is my heart racing?!_

_-xxx-_

_**Chapter o1 [END]**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_-xxx-_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**_

**_a/n:_ **I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written (yayy~). I hope you enjoyed this chapter~~ I promise it'll get better... the beginnings are usually boring ;;  
In episode 59, you know how Jack calls her name like a million times? yea, i counted exactly how many he called out for her... 28 times... (i counted the really big one at the end of the duel as two cuz he like managed to stretch her name for 5 seconds XD) considering the show is 23 mins (without the opening and ending... about 20 minutes) i was so happy (yet amazed) that Jack yelled "CARLY!" like every 5 seconds 3 (then told her he loved herrr~ kyahh~~!)  
Oh! have any of you seen episode 69? I like the Jack and Carly moments, but they act like they didn't confess their love to each other, and why is Jack not surprised that Carly is back? Ahh... so confusing D:

_**Next chapter: **__Carly would rather die than have Jack Atlas see her naked._

_**Please Review~!**_


	2. Closer than being next to you

_**papermoon…**_

_… take in the false moonlight…_

_**x:x:x:x:x**_

_My mind says that I'm not supposed to take in the light._

_But my heart tells me that the light is what I truly desire._

_-xxx-_

_**o2.**_

_**Closer than being next to me.**_

_-xxx-_

Carly reached over and turned the shower knob to stop the warm water. She curled up into a little ball and allowed her body to relax in the comforting temperature of the water.

She suddenly flushed after remembering the events of this morning. She splashed the water with her hands. Some of the water flew out of the bath tub.

_Kyahh!! What was with me this morning?! Why was my heart racing like that?_ Carly covered her face with her wet hands trying to cool her face down but since her hands were warm from the water, the temperature of her face didn't go down at all. Carly frowned sadly.

An image of Jack's smirk suddenly resurfaced in Carly's consciousness. Her face turned redder. She shook her head violently. _No!! Ahh!! Stop reappearing in my head like that! Ahh! I don't like you like that!! _She convinced herself.

_Besides…_ Carly breathed out. _He already has a girlfriend… a pretty one too…_

Carly's eyes went wide. _E-e-eh?! Why am I feeling jealous?! I'm not jealous!! I'm happy!! I helped out a suffering relationship with my knowledge!_

Once Carly finally succeeded in removing the image of Jack smirking at her, it suddenly came back.

She raised her hands, frantically trying to push the image away and out of her head. "Ahhh!!! Go away!! Shoo!!"

"_Oi_! How long are you going to stay in there?!" Jack yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. Carly yelped, her heart pounding so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if Jack could hear it from the outside.

Carly reached over and grabbed her bath towel, carefully stepping out of the bath tub. "I'm getting out no—Ahhh!!" she screamed after slipping on the slippery tile floor with her wet feet and started falling backward until she grabbed something nearby to stop her fall. She didn't want anymore brain damage from constantly falling and tripping over things. She grabbed the towel rack that was beside her and landed painfully on her butt resulting in a loud _thud!_

Better her butt than her head, she thought.

"What happened?!" Jack yelled. He proceeded into turning the knob. Carly saw the door knob turn, she stared in horror. She raised her free hand towards the door. "No!! Don't come in!! I'm fine!!" she cried, praying that Jack wouldn't come in. She would be horrified if he saw her like this. Carly would rather die than have Jack Atlas see her naked.

"You sure you're fine? The crash I heard didn't sound like you're fine." He stated.

Carly slowly got up, fighting the stabbing sharp pain on her butt from taking a fall like that, and wrapped the towel around her. She was sure, completely positive that the next day, she would find a large, unflattering bruise on her butt. Oh, that will hurt a lot when she would sit down…

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry! I just slipped!" she reassured, her heart pounding loudly and madly, like it would leap out of her chest any second.

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely!" she chirped, trying to make her voice sound believable that she didn't need his help.

"You're completely hopeless… If you faint later, I'm not helping you…"

Carly listened to hear Jack's footsteps echoing down the hallway. Once she heard nothing, she let out a giant sigh of relief.

"T-th-that… was _too_ close," Carly exhaled heavily.

—

Carly stared at the TV with a blank expression. There was absolutely nothing on to watch, and plus she was alone; Jack had gone in to take a shower. She blushed after remembering her accident in the bathroom and was once again relieved that he didn't come in. What unbelievable luck and bad luck. She flipped through channels, hoping that she'll find something worth watching. She stopped at the news channels when a headline came up and caught her eye.

"_**Man attacked by Dark Signers"**_

Carly heard the bathroom door click open, meaning that Jack had finished his shower. "J-Jack! Come over here!" she called. He over to her, shirtless. Carly looked over and her face turned completely red, even coloring her ears and neck.

"J-J-Ja-Jack!!" she whipped her head in the opposite direction. "W-w-wh-what a-are you d-doing?! P-please put s-some c-clothes o-on o-or s-som-something!!"

He stared at her. "What are you talking about? I have clothes on, idiot"

"I-I'm t-talking a-about…" she couldn't even speak anymore so instead so pointed at his chest with a shaky and red finger.

"You told me to come over here so I didn't have the chance. What did you want to show…" He trailed off as he turned to the TV, the headline also catching his attention, Carly then followed suit but couldn't pay any attention to the TV when Jack was standing next to her without a shirt on. Her blushed didn't go away.

"_**The victim was a thirty year old man. He barely survived with multiple shots in the chest and in the leg. It was also reported that there was a bullet that nearly hit his heart. The man is currently being hospitalized. This shows that the Dark Signers are still on the loose. Their current hideout is unknown. Though most of their members have been found and arrested, but there is still quite a few left…"**_

"Maybe I should report this to Mikage." Carly turned around when her face was less red.

"Why Mikage?"

"She's a detective working on the case involving the Dark Signers."

Carly jumped. "E-eh?! Really?" she gasped. "She doesn't look like one…"

"That's because she's suppose to gather information secretly. It's more effective that way."

"Oh… I see… Does Mikage tell you about the Dark Signers?" Jack nodded. " Oh! So that's why you know so much about Dark Signers…" Jack nodded once again.

_-xxx-_

"Jack, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Carly asked, wiping the table with a wet cloth.

It's been two weeks since Jack came to Carly's house and everything's been fine. Correction: It's been a _very, very _long two weeks…

Who knew how difficult it would to have Jack as a _guest _at her house? He treated her house like it was a hotel, throwing his stuff everywhere, thinking that Carly was his maid, made Carly cook complicated meals for him and didn't even bothered to stay and help her clean up, he used up all her toilet paper in just a couple of days, used all the hot water, used up most of her remaining money, ate everything, like _everything _in site, and even drank her special, expensive instant tea she got as a gift from a friend. It was hard to believe how she didn't kick him out yet.

But even so, somehow, Carly had grown somewhat used to having Jack in her home, but at times it was still hard to believe that she, Carly Nagisa, was basically hiding a guy in her own home. But it was rather exciting, like an adventure. Everyday has never been a boring day, no matter how unreasonable Jack was being that day, and she was starting to like and learn more about him. It was almost like they were kind of like friends, depending on his mood.

After that thought entered Carly's head, she flushed.

"I'm going out with Mikage tonight so you don't need to make dinner for me…" he said annoyed. It has been of goal of Carly's to try and mend Jack and Mikage's relationship. By this time, she was already aware that his relationship with Mikage wasn't the best. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Even though Jack didn't talk about her that much, she could see it on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She just had a skill to be able to tell what kind of Jack was in and how to adapt to it.

Carly wanted to make him happy that he was going out to eat.

"Really? Where are you going to eat?" she chirped.

"Some French restaurant Mikage always wanted to go… I think she said it was called—"

"_Le Petit Village_?!" Carly cried, cutting Jack off. "You're going to_ Le Petit Village_ for dinner?!"

He looked at her, shocked. "You've been there before?"

Carly clasped her hands together. "I mere commoner like myself can only dream of going to a place as high-class as that! Last time I planned on eating there, I couldn't even afford the parking ticket and all the other places where I could've parked my car were filled!"

"That's pathetic…" Jack stated straightforwardly, fixing his shirt.

"I know! I guess I'll never get a chance to eat there," she lightly laughed.

"Do you want to come?"

Carly froze. Did she hear right? "Y-you're asking me… t-to go with you?!"

It couldn't be right? Her ears were definitely playing tricks on her. Jack Atlas would never waste his time asking someone like her to come along with him and eat at the fanciest restaurant in probably the entire world. She was positive that Jack was aware that Mikage will definitely _not _be happy at all, no that is just an understatement; she'll probably murder Carly in her sleep if she tagged along. Ever since Jack showed up at her house, they didn't spend as much time together as Mikage would've liked. Carly was aware of that. _Le Petit Village _was a popular and famous restaurant for (rich) couples to go for dinner, so it was probably best to decline Jack's offer. But then again, she wanted to go. Ever since that attempt to go, it has been a dream of hers to one day eat there.

It was still kind of unbelievable that he actually wanted her to come along.

"I'm afraid of what I'm going to come home to if I leave you alone," he plainly said. Carly's heart dropped. She lightly scratched the back of her head.

She softly laughed, trying to make this conversation more like a joke. "oh…" she quickly her expression. "I see!"

"So do you want to come or not? If you're not, I'm leaving…"

"Stop! No! No!! I want to come!!" Carly cried, stopping Jack dead in his tracks. This may her one and only chance to go to _Le Petit Village_ (and have Jack pay for all the food they had, payback for all the money he made her spend). She could pick the most expensive item on the menu and have Jack pay for it all. Oh, how fun that'll be. She could've cared less if Mikage was going to eat her face or not. She was going to take that chance!

Carly dashed upstairs to get ready for her first dinner out to a fancy restaurant. This day will definitely stay with her forever!

_-xxx-_

Carly came out and started to dance in the hallways all the way to the living room. Jack stared annoyed.

"If you're going to dance like that at the restaurant, you can forget about me bringing you along…" Jack snarled. His face dropped. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Carly looked at him. "Well excuse me! As you can see, I am poor. This is the only decent thing I own!" she cried.

She wore a really plain and tacky baby blue grown that didn't even look like it fitted her right. It looked really unflattering on her. The grown was long that it went to the floor. When she would walk, she would be dragging the dress along. Jack wouldn't be surprised at all if she stepped on her dress and fell. It was very likely that something like that will happen. The more he thought about it, the less he wanted her to come along, but it would be entertaining to see how she would embarrass herself in front of the rich people who will be also having dinner there.

"Whatever, just hurry up."

"O-okay!" Carly picked up the sides of her dress and followed Jack out the door, excited. She couldn't help but smile.

_-xxx-_

"Would you _please_ wipe that foolish looking star-stuck gaze? It's annoying" Jack huffed.

Jack and Carly stepped inside and once Carly laid her eyes on the inside of the restaurant, it was like she died and had gone to expensive heaven. The place was absolutely beautiful, filled with even more beautiful people laughing. Everything shined and sparkled. Chandeliers with unique and exquisite design hung off the elaborate ceiling. Each chandelier had a beautiful delicate and fine detail to it. Each table had a clean white cloth draped over it with a gold border sewn on with flower-like designs coming out of the borders. The carpet was completely clean and was a vivid red.

"It's. So. Beautiful~~!" she sang. "It's even prettier than I imaged!!" Jack could've swore that he saw tears rolling down her cheek.

"You look like such a fool."

"It's like heaven!" she chirped, outstretching her arms, taking in the beauty of the restaurant, ignoring Jack's insult. He looked over and saw Mikage sitting in a corner. He roughly grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her away and walked, more like stomped his way, towards Mikage who was dress in an elegant and simple dark navy gown. It was obvious that she took a lot of time to get ready.

Mikage looked over and her eyes shined and glowed once she laid her eyes on Jack. She then noticed a figure trailing behind her date. And just like Carly predicted, Mikage was not happy at all. She had recognized her as the girl who was in Jack's car when they went on that date couple weeks ago. Why was that girl here? Mikage wanted to know. Jealously bubbled deep inside her. She didn't hesitate in displaying her dislike in the dark hair girl and immediately sent a death glare towards her. Carly looked to the side and noticed the cold and dark look Mikage gave her. She gulped, started to regret her decision in tagging along.

Went they got to the table he threw Carly into the seat across from Mikage and grabbed an extra chair nearby and plopped down right next to Carly. Mikage gritted her teeth.

"Atlas-sama! What is that _thing_ doing here?!" Mikage questioned, standing up, pointing at Carly.

Carly looked over, feeling offended. "Hey! I'm not a thing!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Jack invited me!" Carly proudly stated. Jack groaned.

"_J-Jack_? You commoners have no manners at all…" she accused. She turned to Jack, pouting. "Atlas-sama, I thought this was going to be a romance date between the two of us… why did you invite her to come along when you were clearly aware of that? I thought you said she was nothing!"

Those words were like needles and Carly felt her heart drop. She didn't know that Jack had said such a thing about her. She could feel that she wasn't going to fully enjoy this experience as she thought.

Carly picked up the menus that laid in front of each person. "Oh come on! Hurry, hurry, let's order something delicious to eat!" she smiled. Mikage sat back down and Jack just sighed and picked up the menu. He had to thank Carly later, if she hadn't said anything, he was sure that Mikage was going to throw a fit.

_-xxx-_

Carly stared hard at the menu. She licked her lips and furrowed her eyebrows together, tightly clutching the menu. _Oh crap, I have no idea what any of these dishes are! Why is everything written in French?!_

She looked over the menu and saw Mikage calmly looking over the menu, trying to ignore the fact that the girl that she hated was sitting directly across from her next to her boyfriend.

_I can't ask Mikage for help. She hates me. She'll probably chuck her menu at my face…_

Carly then shifted her eyes to Jack who seemed to have no trouble at all, just looking at the dishes the restaurant offered with a bored look, like he wanted to be somewhere else at the moment.

_I can't ask Jack either… I… just can't… besides, he'll probably just make fun of me…_

She then looked back to her own menu, covering her frustrated face with the large pages of the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" a kind voice called out, appearing right next to Carly, scaring her when she was so absorbed in her thoughts. She jumped and let out a yelp.

Carly looked at the table, embarrassed, a nervous look evident on her face.

"Cargolade" Mikage told the waitress. Carly started to panic.

"Potjevlesch" Jack said in a stoic tone.

Carly hid her face behind the menu, hoping the waitress would not notice her and go on to deliver the orders to the chief.

But Carly was not so lucky.

"So, what would you like miss?" the lady bent down, looking at Carly right through the menu. Carly brought the menu down and looked at the waitress. She smiled at her.

"Um…" Carly started to flush. She had no idea what any of the food items in the menus were or what Jack and Mikage ordered. She knew she had to say something. It was embarrassing that she didn't know what she wanted. She just wanted to go dug a hole to hide in.

"Um…" she repeated. The waitress stood in front of Carly, waiting patiently for her to say what she wanted to eat. Carly glanced over and saw Mikage with a grin, clearly enjoying Carly royally screw up in front of Jack. She furrowed her brows together.

"She would like the Boeuf Bourguignon," Jack said from Carly's right, holding the menu towards the waitress. She nodded and quickly jotted down the order and collected the menus. Carly turned to Jack with a shocked look. Mikage's jaw slightly dropped. Jack sat comfortably in his seat.

"J-j-jack!" Carly cried. "How… wh-why…?"

He leaned back in his chair. "The look on your face was so obvious. I could tell you needed help…"

Carly blushed. She wasn't aware that her nervousness was so apparent. "But, how did you know what I would've wanted?"

"Boeuf Bourguignon is a dish that's basically beef stewed in red wine." He stated like he knew everything about French cuisine. Carly was amazed by Jack's knowledge. "You like beef don't you?"

Carly nodded her head. "Y-yes! Thank you…"

Jack said nothing and just unfolded his napkin.

_-xxx-_

"Mmmm~ This is soo good!" Carly smiled, placing a hand to her cheek, it was the best dish she ever had. As expected from a restaurant like this.

"What else would you expect from a restaurant this famous? Of course it would be good."

Carly didn't take Jack's comment too seriously. She simply brushed it aside. "But it's so good! I can't even describe how incredible it is! There's so much flavor!" she said, sounding like a child. "Do you want to try some?"

Mikage who was calmly taking a sip of her water, coughed and choked violently, nearly falling out of her chair after hearing Carly offer her food to Jack like what a typical couple would do; what Mikage hoped to do tonight. She grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth, then slammed her hand down along with the napkin.

"What are you doing?!" Mikage screamed.

Carly looked over to her, confused. "Oh I'm sorry," Mikage calmed down a bit. "… would you like to try some too?" she asked innocently, not understanding why she was suddenly so mad.

"No, I don't!"

"Oh... okay…" Carly turned to Jack. "Are you sure? It's probably be a while until your food comes since there's a lot of people today"

"No, I'm fine. I can wait—" A sudden loud growl came from Jack's stomach. Carly tried to keep face, trying everything to stop herself at laughing out loud. She bit her lip, tried to think of things that weren't so funny, it was no use. Carly burst out in laughter, filling the rather quiet restaurant with her loud cheerful laughter, her face coloring pink, matching Jack's embarrassed blush.

"Shut up!"

"I—" Carly couldn't even form sentences now, it was too funny. She never saw a time when Jack lost face like now. It was just so rare and so _un_-Jack-like to be embarrassed. He usually wore a stoic mask. Now was like a once in a million chance to see him like this, flustered and embarrassed.

Carly wiped a stay tear, calming down from her laugh fit. She had a hand over her stomach since it started to hurt from all her laughing. "You know, I can share my Boeuf Bou—whatever— if you're so hungry." She mocked him, clearly enjoying this.

"Shut up!" he shouted, trying to remain calm and collected like before. "I don't need your damn food—" another growl surfaced. Carly continued laughing. Jack yelled at her again to shut up but she didn't listen.

"Would you just shut up?!"

Carly stopped laughing. She looked over to an enraged Mikage who was currently shooting out death glares to both of them.

"What's wrong Mikage?"

"You're asking what's wrong? Why am I the third-wheel when you're obviously the third-wheel here?! Why are you so close to Jack when _I'm_ his girlfriend? Why are you even here? You ruined everything!"

Carly gripped her dress, trying to keep her emotions in check. Mikage gasped a bit after realizing the harsh words that had came out. Half of her didn't mean to be that cruel, but the other half was satisfied. But still, that feeling of regret didn't leave.

Carly got up. "I'm sorry for causing a disturbance…" she said quietly to Mikage and Jack. "Please excuse me…" Carly left the table, with her food still warm on the table, unfinished. Mikage watched her leave, somewhat glad that Carly left. She sat back down but sensed something wrong. She looked over at Jack.

He got up. Mikage frowned. "I'm also leaving…"

"W-why? I just wanted Carly to leave… you don't have to leave… I don't want you to…" Mikage begged Jack to stay with her, but it seems that he wasn't going to listen.

"How the hell is she going to get home, Mikage? She can't walk back home. I have to go," that came out harsher than Jack wanted. Mikage leaned back in her chair. He was so different. Different from before. She didn't like this Jack; he wasn't the one she knew. It was he was a completely different person; a complete stranger.

"What happened to you…," Mikage looked away. "It's like you changed… It's not like you to be like this…"

"I haven't changed," Jack stated firmly.

"Fine… go! I don't care…" she shouted back, trying to be tough, wishing for Jack comfort her. There were times when she couldn't control her emotions, what she was feeling. Why did she have to be like this? She wished that deep down inside Jack, he understood how she was, and that she doesn't mean every word she says. They just come out without a second thought. He took out a couple bills and slammed them down on the table. Jack had his pride, he had somewhat of a heart; he wasn't going to have Mikage pay the entire meal. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to come to her, to tell her that he was on her side.

Mikage opened her eyes and Jack was gone.

_-xxx-_

Carly walked quickly out the restaurant, hiding her tears, hiding her pain. She wanted to get away, far, far away from the restaurant. She didn't mean to be a bother to them, she was just curious of how the food tasted like. She couldn't blame Mikage, it was all her fault; her, her poor judgment, and Jack. Why did he even ask her to go with her when he knew it was supposed to be a date between him and Mikage? Did he plan this? Did _she_ plan this? She imagined them back at the restaurant, laughing and having a good time now that she was gotten rid off.

Tonight was suppose to be a night to remember, the day were she could actually pretend to be someone else but her commoner and poor self. It was probably not meant to be. She couldn't be anyone else but herself. She should've tagged along, no matter if Jack asked or not. But she just couldn't say no to him. She'd never been able to, since the first time he showed up at her front door. That one simple word hasn't come out of her mouth since he started living there. Anything he asked her, anything he wanted, she would always give it to him. Why? She didn't understand.

She wiped the tears. She was truly foolish like Jack had kept telling her. Jack wasn't wrong, he was never wrong. He was Jack Atlas for crying out loud. He was too proud to be wrong, but that was what she liked about him, what she admired about him. He was so proud, so confident in himself that he'll succeed. He was everything she yearned to be, but wasn't. She was too weak; she didn't believe in herself at all, she just put herself down.

She wanted to be like him.

"Carly!"

She released herself from her thoughts and slowed down. She looked up then at her wet skin. When had it started to rain? Why didn't she feel it until now?

"Carly!"

She came to a complete stop when he grabbed her slick arm. He lightly tugged it. "Carly…" he repeated, but this time calmer, and softer. He looked to the sky. It looked like it was going to pour. "Come on, Carly. The car is back there," he pointed in the opposite direction. She felt more tears come. How stupid and typical of her, to have gone the wrong way home.

But she didn't know that was what Jack liked about her. How was she supposed to know? She gave off a friendly and comfortable aura.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice hoarse from all the crying. She didn't mean for this to happen, she wanted Jack to know that. Wasn't she supposed to help Jack with his failing relationship? She was so disappointed in herself. She should've kept that in mind when he invited to her to come. It really was all her fault.

He started pulling her in the direction of the parking lot. "You don't have to apologize…"

"But it's all my fault."

"It's _not_ your fault." He corrected her.

_-xxx-_

Carly stared out the passenger side window. Luckily they had made it in time before the rain really started going all out. She tried to focus on where they were going but the rain had made a cover over the window that made everything on the outside world unclear to her. Plus the water coming off the windshield wiper ran down her side of the window. All she saw were many, many streaks of water along with tiny droplets. It was nothing but gray. But even so, she couldn't take her eyes off the unique pattern it made.

She glanced over at the clock, trying to make it inconspicuous to Jack.

It read '8:05'. Strange, it wasn't that late, but she felt so tired and cold. Jack looked over and saw her shivering, probably from when she walked out in the rain. He reached for a jacket he remembered he had in the back seat. Once he found it, he threw it to a startled Carly. She looked at him, still wearing that blank expression, eyes concentrated on the winding road, then to the jacket and slipped it on without saying a word then resumed to staring out the window.

The entire car ride was silence. All was heard was the rain drumming and pouring noisily against the car. It was soothing and annoying at the same time, like Jack. It was like a soft melody. Carly felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier. Jack looked at the radio. He remembered the time, the beginning of this week, when they were going to buy something Carly needed, they were debating over the radio. Carly wanted the radio on, but Jack didn't want to listen to whatever songs she wanted, getting a feeling, a rather strong one, that he would not enjoy any of her song selections at all. He didn't want a headache, and didn't trust Carly all that much to drive his car after hearing the story with her car.

He slowly reached forward and pressed the button that turned on the radio. Soft singing filled the car. The singer's voice was soft and smooth. He stared at her back, then back on the road. The singing was so soft, neither of them could tell what was being sung, but that really didn't matter.

Carly let the calming and peaceful music fill her ears, soothing her. She felt her eyelids close, then snap open again. She pulled the jacket closer to her face, inhaling his scent that still lingered on it, relaxing her. She then closed her eyes and dozed off.

_-xxx-_

Carly woke up in her own bed for once, it was rather strange, but it was nice to be able to sleep in her own bed once in a while. But this time it felt more comfortable and relaxing. She rolled over, her head to the pillow, taking a big breath in, suddenly recognizing the smell. It was the same as the jacket she had over her. It smelled like Jack. She shot up, blushing, her hands in the air. She then looked at her arms and saw that she wasn't wearing the dress from last night, it was her blue sleepwear. She stared at what she was wearing and saw Jack's jacket over on a nearby chair.

It all came back to her.

She fell asleep in Jack's car on the way back after he gave her his jacket and played the radio. She turned her attention back on the clothes, pondering on how they got on her.

She froze. They weren't on before. Jack had probably carried her up here. Her dress was soaking wet from last night.

Carly screamed.

—

Jack rushed in, after hearing Carly's ear splitting scream. He pushed the door wide open. "What the hell was that?"

She looked over and saw him. She jumped then took the covers and hid underneath them, covering her herself so it looked like there was a large lump on the bed.

"Y-you're unbelievable!!" Carly cried.

Jack stared at the large lump. "Huh?" He placed a hand over his forehead, moving it towards his hair, exhaling deeply. He calmed down after seeing that Carly was somewhat fine. He expected her to have fallen out of her bed or some other accident when he was running to the room. "What the hell are you talking about?"

A shaky finger came out of the covers, pointing at Jack. Even her hand was red. "D-do-don't act like you d-don't know!!"

"You're making no sense, you're aware of that, right?"

She continued pointing at him, but her hand started to quiver and tremble. "Y-you sawww!!" she cried.

"What are you going on about. I saw nothing"

"How can you not?!" she threw the heavy covers off, revealing a bright red face. "You changed me out of my wet clothes when I was asleep!! How indecent of you!!"

He stared at her like she was the biggest fool on earth. "_You're_ unbelievable. You'd actually believe that I would do something like that?" he smirked. "You're so stupid. You changed yourself, you were like a zombie when I carried here."

"S-so you didn't see?" her face was still red. Now she was embarrassed for accusing something like that. It all started coming back to her, and she thought that it was all dream since the memory was blurry, due to her being half-asleep at the time.

"What do you think?"

Carly grabbed her pillow and chucked at Jack but missed. "Jack, you _baka_!!"

_-xxx-_

_**Chapter o2 [END]**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_-xxx-_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (if I did, I would make an entire episode or two devoted to right after Carly comes back to life and Jack finds her wondering if she remembers anything from when she was a Dark Signer and make the entire third arc about them~~ :D) **_

**_a/n:_ **This is offically the longest chapter i've ever written yay~! and dramatic... a bit too much drama LOL. When i first typed this chapter... Mikage was too mean for my taste, so i revised her dialogue A LOT. But i like how it came out... the rain scene was a bit too dramatic for my taste though... but i find it important, so i kept it, and toned the dramatic-ness lol.

Is it just me, or am i the only one who's excited for this week's episode of 5D's (76)? XD i saw a screenshot of the preview on YouTube of Jack who looked frustrated and another one for the same preview (from a different person) of Carly who looked worried and upset, and immediately i though: "OMFGG!! THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED EPISODE OF WHERE CARLY AND ALL THE DARK SIGNERS COME BACK AND JACK SEES HER AND REALIZES THAT SHE DOESNT REMEMBER ANYTHING AS A DARK SIGNER!!!"  
I became disappointed when i clicked the video... but still looking forward to seeing Carly and Jack in action 3  
I'm thinking of typing an one-shot of when they meet again after the Dark Signer business and add it to the collection of one-shots I'm working on.

_**Next Chapter: **"__You knew but you didn't tell me sooner." She said in a dark tone._

_**Please Review~!!**_


End file.
